Never Give An Idiot A Boomerang
by Kat-Valkyrian
Summary: It's our fave Other World characters day off; but its going to be anything but relaxing, enjoy a tale of randomness, trowels, veggie-gardens, and over-sized boomerangs in a normal day for: Kyle, Ryker, Ice, Skyler, Kayla, Vin, Neo and our evil dude Chaos!


**Kat:** Hello wonderful people on FF!  
**Scarlett:** That wasn't overly-happy at all... -_-  
**Kat:** Be quiet, You! ***stares angrily*** I have important news to deliver! We have figured out that I'm actually the Yami, even though I'm the one in control! Yay~!  
**Scarlett: *pops a party popper* **Yay... which makes me a very pessimistic Hikari...  
**Skyler2443: **Why The Hell haven't I been mentioned yet!  
**Kat: **o_O Sorry. This Is the creator of the characters in said random story  
**Skyler2443: **Thank you.  
**Scarlett: **Enjoy folks!

**Disclaimer:** Kat does not own the Other World characters...If she did, Neo would be the main character, his weapon **would** be a boomerang, and Chaos would most certainly end up being gay.

Our wonderfully random story, begins on the Other World, in The Forest, where our seven unlikely heroes, we're having a day of rest. Or well they were supposed to be.  
Skyler, Ice and Vin were sitting on a log, eating popcorn. Albeit Vin was at one end while the other two were pretty much bunched together, but that is understandable, seeing as how Vin isn't very good at being so close to people and when Skyler accidently brushed his arm against Vin's, Vin pulled out his gun and **"accidentally"** shot at Skyler. Accidentally of course. That's what she said **(1)**. Anyway, the three of them were enjoying a wonderful show of entertainment.  
At this point in time, Ryker, our plucky little technology lover, and all-time genius, decided to show up. Now, after walking out from inside The Forest and into a clearing, seeing three of your companions bunched up together on a log, eating a rather salty snack treat, you'd naturally go over and find out what the bloody hell they were doing. Especially since Ice and Skyler were quite happily sitting next to each other, while they were well-known for, well, how to put this, **"hating each other's innards"**...yes that sounds about right.  
Either way this led to Ryker walking up to his companions and saying, "What the hell are you guys doing?" Ice then looked up, his mouth full of popcorn, and stared at Ryker with his one good eye. Ice then blinked, swallowed and opened his mouth to say, "Kyle picked a fight with Kayla again." Ryker thus blinked, made a space between Ice and Skyler and thoroughly said, "Oy, sharing is caring when it comes to popcorn," and began to enjoy the show.

Now, if any of you know Kayla, she is the quick-tempered Fire wielder of the group. Also she is the only female. And if any of you know Kyle, he is the most anti-social being on the planet, has serious anger issues, (even more so than Kayla), has a black belt in the fine art of sarcasm and is also the one who controls the Earth/Grass element. He also likes picking fights. More so, fights with Kayla, as she's the only one that won't back down in tears, begging for their life...well Neo won't quit in a fight with Kyle either, but Kyle dislikes his cousin, Neo a lot, and Neo is also...weak. Well weak compared to Kyle. Both ways, Kyle enjoys arguing and since Kayla is the only opponent worthy of a spat, he argues with her constantly. Only thing is, Kyle always seems to over-look the fact that Kayla always seems to kick his ass and thoroughly win in fights.** Every. Single. Time.**

"So, what is it this time?" asked Ryker, his hand fishing around in the popcorn bowl. "Kyle made fun of Kayla's hair," replied a usually mute, Vin. Ryker sucked in air between his teeth. "Ooh. Bad move there, buddy." "I'll say, Kayla prides herself on her hair," snorted a very amused, Ice. "You should've been here when this started. Kyle said, "Why the hell do you have tomato on your head?" and Kayla just snapped back with, "Well at least I don't have a mass of seaweed nomming on mine!" Oh man! It was priceless!" Ice laughed. Kayla and Kyle were currently locked in battle...with Kyle's head trapped in a headlock. "Get your frickin' hands off me, you little pip-squeak!" "Pip-squeak? I'm almost the same height as you, you over-grown plant!" Kayla then flipped, Kyle over her shoulder, winding him, and thus letting her win the **"argument"**. Kayla lifted her right leg and rested her foot on Kyle's back. "You still don't get it, do you flower boy? I **always** win. I always **have**, and I always **will**. And there's nothing you, and you're silly little ninja pants can do about it!" Kayla announced, nodding her head in approval before turning to face the others with a grin on her face. "Oh yeah! I rock!" Kyle was lying face-down, on the ground mumbling something along the lines of, "One of these days...one of these days, I'm gonna- **(blanked out for security reasons)**!" Ice, Skyler and Ryker began clapping and cheering. Vin just smiled, and ate the remaining pieces of popcorn while no-one was looking. "Woohoo! You're the man! Uhh...wait...that came out wrong," cheered a very confused, and slightly retarded Skyler. But retarded in a good way... Kayla sighed, "Whatever Sky. I get it."  
Ice then noticed the absence of the last and also youngest, member of the group, Neo. "Hey guys, where's the little ball of energy, aka Neo?" "Huh? Oh, he wanted me to design him a second weapon, so I made him one and he's testing it out, so he can get used to it," replied an all-knowing, god-like Ryker. Skyler, Ice, Vin and Kayla all made, "Ahhhh," noises in response to this. Kyle just sighed in relief, knowing that his cousin was far, far away.

Ever since the group found out that the two were related, Neo became even more chirpy and clingy to Kyle. He insisted it was called **"bonding"** with his new-found relative. Kyle thought it was another way to annoy him with his sappy happy-social-let's-all-be-friends crap that Neo's always going on about.

"Is it okay to give him another weapon though? It took him forever to get used to his shuriken-thing-i-ma-bob..."Kayla mused. Ryker smirked. And when Ryker smirks, he is about to go on a rant about one of his fabulous creations. And these, can last between 5 minutes to 72 hours. They checked. They **"borrowed" **Ryker's stopwatch. Either way this lead to Ryker lecturing them. "Ah, but I made him a weapon that he can't screw up. It's completely foolproof!" "Just between you and me, I think Neo's a fool!"whispered an OTT sarcastic, Kyle, as he walked past the others, over to his vegetable garden.

Yes. Kyle, the anti-social Kyle, has a veggie garden. His excuse was that his Element was making him grow plants. Real reason, it helps him calm down from a 9.1, to a 9.0 on the angry Kyle scale. And that, my friends is quite a drop...for Kyle, that is.  
Ryker just rolled his eyes, and continued, "Yes, but I'm absolutely certain that he can't screw this up. So if he does, you guys can attack me with your weapons and what-not." "I'm going to hold that to you, Lemon-head~!"smirked Kayla, in a very OOC sing-song voice. "Ooh, now who's making fun of other people's hair?" Kyle snapped, waving his trowel in the air menacingly. "Oh go make-out with a rhubarb, Pansy," Kayla replied. Kyle huffed and stabbed one of his aubergines with his trowel. Kyle then realised what he'd done, and thus shouted out, "Oh bollix!" Ice rolled his eye and said, "See? This is why we don't get angry when we have mini-spades on us...they become very good knives." "Watch is Ice-cube, or I'll stick you The Volcano," threatened Kyle, pointing his trowel and making stabbing motions at Ice. Kayla then said to Ryker, "They do realise that I was kidding, right?"

Skyler and Vin were getting great amusement from this show, when they heard an evil laugh from behind them. "Mwhahahahahahaha-***insane coughing ***Ack!...Hairball heheh" coughed a person who looked strangely like Skyler. Kyle and Ice put their arguing to one side for a minute, and went over to join Kayla and Ryker who had moved over to Skyler and Vin. "Hey Skyler, I didn't know you had a twin? Shame this ain't you, this dude's handsomer than you!" laughed a very amused Ice. Skyler growled, "Shut up, he's not my twin. I don't even know who he is! And handsomer isn't a word!" This would be when the strange guy straightened up, so they took a good look at him. He had dark blue hair, and strangely orange-amber coloured eyes. He was wearing a navy blue shirt, with a knee-length, black blazer/coat on over that. He had on a pair of black jeans and on his feet he wore black high-tops. Just because they're in the Other World, doesn't mean they can't keep up with fashion...well, everyone apart from Skyler, who has absolutely no fashion sense at all.

I should probably mention that this guy is Skyler's alter ego, or his other personality. Yes, this strange dude that hacks up hairballs at random moments in time; is the evil Skyler. Also known as Chaos, seeing as how that's his Element and name. Sad isn't it? What a sorry excuse for an evil villain. Anyway, moving on!

This present moment in time, would be when all six of them, Kayla, Skyler, Ice, Vin, Ryker and Kyle all asked, "And who the hell are you?" To which the intruder replied with, "I am Chaos." "Well, you look like it in that get-up. Ooh, burn!" Kayla replied, hi-fiving Ice after her pun. To which Chaos, fisted his hands, growled and replied, "No, I **am **Chaos! You imbeciles!" "Steady on now, chap **(2)**!" Ryker laughed. Chaos was about to reply to that, when Skyler cut in with, "Who are you again?" To which Kayla and Ice facepalmed, while Vin and Ryker sweatdropped, and Kyle snorted, (about as close to a laugh as you're gonna get, with Kyle). Chaos grabbed at his bangs and began pulling at his hair. "Ack! You're all idiots! The lot of you! My arch nemesis' are absolute imbeciles!" Chaos screeched, turning and beginning to storm off. What was going to be a surprise attack on our heroes, turned out to be an absolute self-esteem drop of a lifetime for our resident evil dude.

Well, Chaos was **trying** to storm off, but Neo chose this moment in time to run past screaming at the top of his girlish lungs, "Gangway! **RUN AWAY LIKE LITTLE GIRLS**!" being tailed by an over-sized boomerang. This led to Neo bashing Chaos's shoulder and accidentally pushing him into The Lake. Accidentally of course. Chaos then proceeded to splash about, and squealing, "Help! I can't swim!" Which really is ironic, seeing as how he's the other Skyler and Skyler controls the Water Element. So yes, you see the irony, no? But what Chaos didn't realise, was that the part of The Lake that he was, "drowning" in, was the shallow end. And if he stood on his feet the water would only come up to his, now soggy, kneecaps. Unfortunately for Chaos, he didn't realise this, but our strange group of heroes had, so they were paying more attention to the fact that Neo was running away from a jumbo-sized boomerang.

"Why the hell is Neo being chased by a flying banana?" asked a seriously confused, Skyler. "That's a **boomerang**, dumbass," quipped Ice. "Shut up, Mr. Frosty **(3)**!" "Seriously, why is Neo being tailed by a boomerang?" asked Vin. Everyone then turned to stare at Ryker. Ryker looked at everyone, and then began to laugh awkwardly, while rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. "Ehh, well that's the weapon I gave Neo...I guess he could screw it up." Kayla was about to say something, probably something fiercely intelligent, but was interrupted by the fact that Neo had just fun face-first into a solid brick wall...in the middle of The Forest. All that could be heard from Neo was a very muffled, "Who put that there?" as he was embedded deeply into the wall. All was quiet, bar Chaos's girlish squeals from The Lake, until the strangest thing happened. "Bwahahahaha! That's HILARIOUS! OMG, do it again! Again! Oh-Be-Jesus **(4)**!" laughed a very hysterical...Kyle.

Yes. Kyle was **laughing**. Well, it is Kyle's dream to see Neo in very painful situations, and this was doing just fine. Although it was intensely creepy. Which is why everyone stared bug-eyed and Kyle, to one step back, and then proceeded to run far, far away, screaming, "OH GOOD GOD! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! THE FURRIES WILL TAKE OVER IN 2012** (5)**!" And thus left a hysterical Kyle, laughing his baggy ninja pants off, next to a not-so-drowning, but quite damp Chaos, who was a metre or two away from a Neo that was in intense agony. And this ends our heroes day-off in the Other World.

And the moral of the story is, "Never Give An Idiot A Boomerang." More so if your name is Ryker, and you're are an all-time genius, and the idiot you're giving it to is a coffee addicted, thirteen year old named Neo.

**Kat**: I had soooo much fun writing this!  
**Scarlett:** You have no idea how many times she rolled of her bed in hysterics...  
**Kat: **Now to explain the inside jokes that have numbers beside them!

**(1)** At the Baha'i camp that **Skyler2443** and I went to, our friend Jason would say something and straight after say, **"That's what she said."** Never believe the statement before that sentence!  
**(2)** I have no idea why I made Ryker say something so British! But **Skyler2443** and I can visualise him saying that!  
**(3)**Ah, a nickname for Ice, that was inspired by those Mr. Frosty ice lollies ^^  
**(4)'**Oh-Be-Jesus!' Was something that I said to **Skyler2443** over the phone one day, and we collapsed laughing XD  
**(5)** Ahh...now this is entirely my fault. XD You see, I am in love with Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged, and I love the line that Joey says, **"But I don't wanna be a furry!"** So my first response to hearing that was, **"THE FURRIES WILL TAKE OVER IN 2012!"** (Y'know the apocalypse...it's all the Furries fault for trying to take over the universe...***nods wisely***)

Oh And The Ages Of The Characters And Their Elements Are:  
**Kyle**: 16 **(Earth/Grass Element)**  
**Ryker**: 15 **(Lightning Element)**  
**Ice**: 14 **(Ice Element)**  
**Skyler**: 14 **(Water Element)**  
**Chaos**: 14 or 5 _(he was created when Skyler was 9, so technically he's 5...a 14 year old with a 5 years olds mentality)_ **(Chaos Element)**  
**Kayla**: 14 **(Fire Element)**  
**Vin**: 14 **(Metal Element)**  
**Neo**: 13 (Air Element)

**Kat:** I know all this because I know the creator very well ^^  
**Scarlett:** R&R and you will get personal glomps from Kat!  
**Kat:** That a good deal people!  
**Kat + Scarlett: **Byeeeeeeeeeeeee~!


End file.
